What do you call this again?
by Princess Mononoke 503
Summary: Alright so just a little one-shot I thought up. If I describe it that would ruin it so just read XD


**Hello! This will probably just be a oneshot but who knows. Miracles do happen right? Sorry in advance for any misspellings.**

I can't believe this happened. Natsu and I had been partners for about a year now but when Lissana came back from Edoloss it was like I didn't exist to him. It took longer for it to take effect because of how much trouble the guild had been through recently, but now that the Grand Magic Games were over all bets were off. Everyone else still knew I existed but to Nastu I had become invisible and Lissana was his one and only partner, hell I wouldn't be surprised if they started dating! "I need to get my mind off this", I thought to myself.

"Maybe I'll take a job", I said to no one in particular. Erza had her S-class missions and Gray couldn't get away from Juvia, I had the feeling that if I asked him to come with me she might kill me. So I would take one on alone. Something with a nice pay, but not too dangerous, after all I wouldn't have anyone to back me up.

I walked over the job board and started searching for that perfect job. Almost immediately one caught my eye, all I had to do was take down just a few rogue mages who had been causing trouble in a random town about a day's travel away from magnolia. I walked up to Mira and showed her the job, she looked a little concerned about me doing it alone but let me take it on none the less. I thanked her and left the guild, I still had to pack and some extra rest wouldn't hurt either, especially since my train would be leaving at seven tomorrow. After everything was packed and ready I ate dinner, took a bath, and headed off to bed. Travel, even if by train, could be very tiring.

*Time skip to morning*

I arrived at the train station just in time to purchase my ticket and board the train. I found an empty booth and quickly settled in. The train had a surprising amount of people boarding it and it was basically full **( :D I hope you see where I'm going with this**!) forcing random strangers to have to ask other people to share their booths. I thought I was gonna get lucky and not have to share mine but *sighs* no such luck. Just when I thought I would be alone two men came in and sat themselves down. One was Sting from Sabertooth, he sat down in the seat across from me and took up the whole bench! Leaving a scowling Rogue sitting next to me!

Rogue quickly looked over at me and said," sorry about this but all the other booths were too full for both of us to fit in". He almost sounded apologetic. Sting on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying himself, he was chatting away with his cat Lector not giving a damn about having intruded on me. Oh well, its not like it mattered anyway. They would probably get of after a couple stops. Once the train started moving though it all changed. Sting was laying almost unconscious on his side and Rogue too was trying hard to hold himself together. "Ah that's right", I thought "dragon slayers got motion sick" something that I was very used to having been Natsu's partner all this time.

I looked at how hard Rogue was trying to keep I together and I couldn't help but smile. I turned towards him slightly and said," You know if it gets to be too much you can rest on me. I know how hard this must be on you." He looked at me first with apparent surprise, but then his expression changed to that od appreciation. He then proceeded to shift in a way so that he could lay down comfortably with his head in my lap. I have to admit I hadn't expected him to take me up on my offer, especially not so soon, but it made me smile all the same. I started absentmindedly stroking his hair, it was really very soft. He didn't seem so stiffen when I did this but instead melted all the more into my lap. I could feel a light blush coating my cheeks as I tried to deny how much I was enjoying this.

I started to feel a warm feeling inside my chest and started to wonder," What do you call this again?"

**Alright so corny ending but I had to do it. I kinda like how this turned out. There should be more RoLu fluff. I mean I could keep the story going but I don't know where I would go with it and I think the ending is perfect like this. Not what I had originally planned either. He was supposed to save her on her mission and then she would crush on him, but then this popped into my head and I was like hell-no this is happening instead. Well I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to comment!**


End file.
